rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Drei Harte
Life Bio (Pre-Rosso's): Drei was born to a half-faye, half-human duchess named Alexqjuia Illumanti and the King Designate Of The Triune Vampyre Families, Xavier Harte. One hundred and seventy year old Xavier fell in love with twenty two year old Alex when he was initially banished on charges of manslaughter against another heir, his half brother Agnieoul Acrost. He had served four of the sixty years of his banishment when he fell in love with Alex. During a vicious winter, he sought asylum as a bard and regaled her with untold epics from the Badlands. During the worst blizzard Alex's family had seen, Xavier worked hard to keep the house warm. His payment was her hand in marriage, but instead, simply took her that night with her permission. The next day, he had left in the stormy night, back to the Badlands to answer a summons for forgiveness. He took the throne six days after sleeping with Alex, disowning her and her child. When she sought him out, she begged for his mercy after one month of pregnancy, explaining that she was now an orphan, and asked asylum. He turned her out and left her to starve on the Draconic/Vampyric border. She survived on unknown instincts. After a year, she had found that she had no yet given birth and had just moved into the town of Reostag, just outside of the badlands. There, she was found in a gutter by an old couple, both blind seers. They felt the dual presence in her body and nursed her to health. It took only four days for her to be moving again. She was stopped one day by the couple who offered her an explanation to her baby. She listened as they explained what her baby was. Her baby was an abomination by all counts. They urged her to get rid of the tri-blooded baby, explaining that her own birth should have been forbidden. Though she turned out decently, her son was fated to be pure destruction incarnate. She fought against their wishes and asked only to leave unscathed. They agreed and she walked. She walked for three days before laying down on a grassy knoll. She awoke a day later, her son laying next to her, staring at the stars. She was appalled to see that her son had chewed through the cord, saving them from a virus imbedded in the center of the cord. After another day, the child began to move. Though it did not speak, she heard its thoughts and began a silent telepathic communication with it. After a month, she had provided for them with untold instinct, skill, and power that she attributed to the birth. She was taken in as a maid in a Fayen Mansion on the border of Ytria and the Southern Kingdom. She was allowed to keep the child. Though the child rarely moved, she knew exactly what it needed. After six months, the child could walk unhindered. After a year, the child could speak Fayen perfectly. The owners turned Alex out when they found her baby maturing so rapidly. They provided her with a decent amount of money and she bought a small cottage by the grassy knoll she had given birth. The boy still did not have a name, but it came to her in a dream. The dream showed three trees, their branches swaying in the wind. Each tree lit on fire and created a large warm whirlwind. It swept up the trees together into a single seed. The seed then embedded itself in a grass knoll and grew into a multicolored tree, each leaf mixed of a tricolor. Drei, for harmonic combination in Draconic Language for the hero Verti Drei Parus, the God that brought wings to the Dragons, uniting them with the sky. Illumanti, for her family's namesake so that they maybe be remembered with their last heir Acrost, for the half brother whose death gave Drei life, and would signify a united family. Harte, so that his father may fear his name. She lived in the house for two years. She knew her son's voice through her thoughts, but listening him speak common for the first time shocked her. When he spoke, the first words were that he loved her, but that he would need to leave. Alex was stunned, but watched as Drei began learning the Vampyric hand fighting style of Ali Huya'hawqu. For two months, she watched him and felt his thoughts, dreading his departure. After watching her son mature, she realized that he rarely ever ate actual food. When that thought came into her mind, it was instantly answered. She watched as, during his training, he kissed a leaf and watched it wither into dust. He was an Energon. From his father's ballads, she knew Drei's powers were from his bloodline. She cherished his distant love. Then, at three years, two months, the day came. Drei stood on the knoll as a quiet thunder rolled towards the house. The day was bright as an entire armory or thirty trained assassins of the Triune families lined up around the knoll. She watched in horror as her son tore through them, their blows meeting air, their blades meeting comrades. Drei dispatched them in a mater of twenty five minutes before the last one slammed into the grass. He was three years old, already five foot, and had killed thirty trained elderly assassins with his bare hands. She knew this was the start of the end. Drei then received a vision in his dreams of a candle. He watched a water attempted to douse it. It grew. He watched as the flame attempted to be crushed out, but it persevered. He watched as it was smothered by sand, but instead, incinerated the sand into a protective casing. And the flame grew. A razor was drawn over the base of the candle, but it instantly filled. When Drei awoke, he was doused in blood, his chest healing a deep gash over his chest. The final change came the morning after the dream. A wizened old man came with a twenty two year old female mage and a twenty seven year old royal assassin. They came to Alex's door with a promise. Though the man was silent, he watched Drei with piercing blue eyes. He wore long blue robes hemmed with black, clasped together with two golden talons round his neck. The cloak covered over him completely as he shuffled, a flicked of wood gave hint to the man's mobility and the blue robes underneath. The woman wore a similar blue cloak, gold hemmed and clasped with a swirling pendant. She was elven, her ears pointing out of he cascading black hair. She carried a large black and gold book with a skull embossed on its constantly swirling cover. The assassin hid behind a full length mask of a laughing griffin. He wore a long black cloak that seemed to absorb and deflect light so as to make the observer's eyes veer from the man and stuck to the shadows. Behind the glassed over eye sockets, Drei saw shifting green eyes, crisscrossed by scars. Their promise was to teach, to train, and to protect Drei from his father's influence in a school that could hone his talents. The elven woman recounted exactly what had happened in their lives over the past three months. With that, she conceded to the wizened man as he held out a hand to Drei. Drei took it and blacked out. Alex accepted, under the condition that she would be allowed to arrange a betrothal before Drei departs. The man nodded, and explained that the trio would reappear in three days. Drei awoke a day after they left, plagued by dreams. He kissed his mother on the forehead and promised to make her proud. With that, they searched for a suitable betrothal. The traveled south to the old mansion where Alex had worked. There, the old family had left and a human family had taken up residence. They had a young daughter and agreed to the marriage under the pretense that Drei was seven, not three, as well as that he was of Elven and Fayen origin. Alex and Drei left, each guilty that the lie had been told. Drei then left Alex alone when the trio returned. Alex moved into the mansion with the betrothal family. Only after their daughter leaves to Rio did Alex reveal the truth about Drei's origins. She also explained that Drei did not know their daughter was arriving, and hoped that true love, not an arranged marriage would bring them together. Drei was brought into Rio as the Elven sorceress' nephew. His age, name, race, and any personal details were withheld for almost two years. The students only called him "Shadow" due to his dark demeanor and constant black attire. He never spoke, save to the elven sorceress. During the first year, he learned all of the offensive and defensive arts second hand from his adoptive aunt. At five, he was transferred to the green eyed man. The green eyed man never spoke to Drei. he left cryptic messages that led Drei over the entire grounds and beyond daily. Drei then surpassed the master by finding his way into the green-eyed man's chamber. The assassin awoke with a blade to his neck with a green eyed Drei sitting atop him, his face dead set. Then, the assassin accepted him as his charge and began training him in the Deadly Arts. He trained under the arts, crafting weapons, explosives, and traps for two years. Then, at seven, the green eyed man and the Elven woman disappeared. He wandered aimlessly over the summer, finding only the janitor and the school for company. In talking with the janitor, he was able to discern what was happening. Rio, his home, had called his family to arms against a polymorph. The janitor helped him decipher what was happening due to the school's reactions. When the summer was drawing to a close, a ragtag group of adults returned. Drei watched for the green-eyed man or the elven woman, but they never returned. The wizened old man took him under his wing and finally spoke to him. He told him of their lives. He told him of their deaths. He told him their names. His aunt had been an elf banished from the Isle of Mages, named Defestria Aiodius. She had been the most recent incarnation of the founding mother, Cassandria Justriul. His uncle had been a vampyric faye borne to the Rashin Hazzemetd family of Bone Blade Vampyres, raised in Lunaria. Because he was so far from the Badlands, his birth escaped notice of the council. His name was Trebidian Scorevane, leader of the Ah Desther Vetual, assassins of Dementia. He had a son named Drake Scorevane, two years older than Drei and would be arriving in the coming years. The wizened man was Salazoald Burnatius. He was the headmaster and had fought and captured Xavier Harte and returned him to the council when he murdered his half brother, head of the Rent Night Vampyres. Salazoald trained Drei formally in all languages save for Draconic, which he encouraged Drei to pick up on his own. At nine, Drei was formally and dually enrolled in Rio as a student and proxy student aid. Drei spoke to no one for that year where he obliterated the curves in all subjects. Drei never gave up any of his training, and usually skipped classes to train in magic, the deadly arts, and study his past. That summer, the school called again for fighters against a polymorphic threat, this time a student. The student took the life of Salazoald, escaping into the forest. Drei was knocked unconscious by a bookcase falling on him. He awoke to find that the polymorph had been chained in the forest and that new rules were coming about. By eleven, Salazoald's school had been morphed into a more organized, larger school, focused on unity. Drei also saw the formation of the Ah Desther Vetual under the new headmaster, Doctor Bennet, the former janitor, and legitimate heir to Salazoald's position. Drei gratefully looked to Benjamin as a father. Drei then resigned from the school and focused on being in administrative positions in the Assassin's guild. During the summer of his eleven year old life, he experienced the cleansening several times. Drei only re-enrolls as a fifteen year old during the new year. Arrival into Gaia: :He was the start of it. He was the cause. He watched as a spectral spectator as the scene played out below him. The grand cathedral was filled to the brim with Vampyres, watching the ceremony. It was to be the first time in Blood Lust history that a half blood would take the throne. And yet there was chatter that he would not. He was the rightful heir of Draconus Illumanti Acrost, and even bore his namesake. Now, it was time to convince him that it was his right and duty. Drei watched in terror as Triss was brought forward. He beautiful white gown was soiled and stained by blood and grime. It hung limpy to her body like rags on a beggar. Her once unblemished face sported brusied and cuts, all bleeding profusely from being untreated. There, Drei saw himself, shackled to the wall in worse condition. He was naked, beaten, scarred, malnourished, and broken. But then, when he raised his head, his gaunt eyes beheld his beautiful angel. He watched her as she came close to him and attempted to fall on him and hold him, but both were held back in shackles. Everyone laughed at the display of affection. Slowly, a dark clad vampyre towered over them. "Take your place as King Designate, Drei, and Rule with an Iron fist. Have this wretch as your concubine and mate with a real Vampyre. Rule as your weak father never could." Each word rolled off his tongue with acidic sharpness. Yet each word only gave Drei more resolve. Drei watched himself do the unthinkable. Drei began to laugh. His hearty laugh cut through the cathedral with a ressonance that scared all of those watching into a chaotic frenzy. A resounding thud could be heard as the doors slammed shut and the Cathedral began to sink into the mountain. Then, everyone looked on in terror as Drei's shackles shattered and he raised himself up. This was his rebirth. Slowly, everyone began to murmur. "The Void... it's coming... He posseses the Void!" Then all were silenced as it wrapped itself around him and clothes him in rich robes. He took one step forward and everyone gasped. Slowly, his own voice whispered through the room with such quite ferocity that it seemed as if the Head Chancellor's threatening howl was a child squeel. "Let her go, and I will be mercifull." Drei watched himself form his trademark Katanas in the air around him. But the Chancellor was unphased. "Accept your position! Take your place as King!" He bellowed, but it still seemed as if a whisper. "Take it or we will kill her." Drei faltered for a moment. Then he spoke loudly with all the force of Vampyric eons behind him. "I WILL NOT!" He shouted, and in doing so, sentanced Triss to death. The Chancellor moved with the skill of thousands of years of practice and before Drei could stop him, he slit her belly open and let her life force flow freely. He then slit her neck and dug in with his fangs into her neck, bleeding her dry. Drei stopped. Everything stopped. And then a small voice rang out. it was calm, cool, and spoke in Bloodlust Vampyric. "With my power, you could have stopped them that day. You know that. That's why we called you." Drei peered at a form of orange light at the opposite end of the cathedral. Drei called to it. Drei flung a Katan through the Head Chancellor's head, impaling him to the wall. In one swift turn, he dissappeared into the void and appeared behind the head council, slitting their necks silently. Soon the crowd was in an uproar. They wear pounding at the doors, screaming for mercy from the Rulers of old. But their only mercy was found when Drei seeped the Void into their bodies and dropped them to the floor like flies. He watched in feindish glee as they writhed on the floor in pain, men, women, and childern, all screaming at the tops of their lungs until they finally exploded in a gorey mess that covered the walls. The Void tore through their bodies, drinking the life force in white whisps as each died, returning to the gleeful, Bloodlust driven Drei. And then he came to Triss, who laid in the center fo the carnage, untouched by the blood massacre. He knelt next to her and remembered himself calling on the powers of the Void. "Please, Fathers and Brothers, lend me your life and give me my love, that she may live." But the Void did not answer. There was no answer as Drei crumpled to the floor, sobbing and tear-stained as the inky darkness floated around him. Description: Physical: Height: 6'11 Weight: 150 Build: Toned Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Variable. ~ Normal: Grey ~ Energon Sight: Completely jet black. ~ Void Manipulation: Pure White ~ Aura Sight: Green ~ Water Concavity Alteration: Navy Blue Clothing: -Head: None -Torso: --> Shirts: Wears a long sleeve, skin hugging black "Spider Weave" shirt. Spider Weave is durable, flexible, thin, and weather resistant. Sometimes he wears dress shirts; most are black, long sleeve and high collared shirts. --> Jackets: Drei usually wears a long trench coat, made of Leather and Spider Weave. It is black, and buttons down to his hips and up to his throat. It has two hip pockets and nearly a hundred pockets inside. The sleeves are detachable with small clasps, as are the coat tails. -Legs: Spider weave and satin pants that are loose and Black. -Feet: Spider weave slippers that wrap completely up his ankles. They are reminiscent of tabi. '''- Accessories''': Drei usually wears full black leather gloves that are very thin, but manage to nullify medium pulses of electricity, up to 220V. They allow him to feel everything as if there is bare skin. The gloves go up to his elbows like gauntlets, and are re-enforced with steel ribbing up to their tip. Drei also has a black web belt that he can use as a small accessory to swing from place to place, or knock aside attacks. Personality: Drei used to be a much darker and quieter person. Though he often smiles, he takes life with a pessimistic edge. He is often in control of his own life, as well as the lives of those around him. He is determined and headstrong. He often chooses to remain by himself and tries to limit contact with those around him who may hurt him. Drei's mind set is one of a calculating edge. He only looks at the most probable outcome, and is usually the scapegoat to protect those he cares about, which are very few people. He is disciplined in many forms of mediation and self-control. His rage, though, is manifested by the void's reaction to his body. Powers: + Enhanced Eyesight (Uninhibited by night or weather. Energy flow sight.) ~~ So, the way his eyesight works is, he has 20/20 vision, which means he can see perfectly. The only difference is his pupils are more adapted to dilate and open wider to use less light. He doesn't have night vision, but instead can see better than most in low light. His genetics from coming from a nation that lived in caves means he has this as a latent ability. Fog and Rain don't affect him too much, as he can just focus his body flow of chakra/energy to his eyes to give more light that can use the water in the air to focus as if lenses. The down side comes from heat and extreme sunlight. If he uses focused eyesight during bright or very sunny days, it can blind him and dizzy him. Flash bang grenades, for example, are a fuck over. ~~ Chakra/energy flow sight is achieved through meditation. Drei sacrifices his physical sight and, instead, after forcing massive amounts of energy into his eyes, can see the flow of energy around him. This increases his need to feed, but when feeding off an ally's energy, he can use this coupled with normal sight in parallel and be able to tell where concentration of energies can be seen. It also allows him sight into the Chakra pools and points on his opponent's body, but that takes focus and observation. Once he learns it, though, he commits it to memory for use later. + Enhanced Stamina ~~ Drei has been training through chi meditation and physical exertion for years. This has given him large pools of energy that allow him to utilize his skills with little affect when used sparingly. He also knows how to rest while not moving much, thus gaining energy back by feeding on energy around him, IE, trees, plants, or anything that contains Mitocondria. This does take time though, as a telekinetic connection must be made. + Enhanced Natural Metabolism ~~ Drei is a Vampyre. He is hungry. Anything that has mitochondria, his body can convert or absorb to utilize for his own cells. He can survive with less calories and nutrients, but can compensate extended energy loss by converting mass into energy, where 2 grams converts to half as much energy as possible. He can focus his own chakra into his food to increase this to a 3/4th ratio. It's converting mass into energy. The fat that normally isn't digested is converted to energy. + Enhanced Hearing ~~ Drei's hearing is very sensitive. He normally has sponge-like material imbedded into his ears in order to hear at meta-human hearing levels, but with them removed, every whisper is a cacophony. This is more of a hindrance to him, but helps keep him alert and able to pinpoint sounds and even heartbeats when removed. + Enhanced Sense of Smell ~~ His sense of smell is heightened by a doubling of the chemo receptors in his skull. This allows him to smell and taste by a greater range. Helps if he ever licks or bites someone, as their scent becomes completely unique. + Enhanced Reflexes ~~ Drei has spent years training in the Vampyre version of Martial Arts, which focus on Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, for sword play, as well as variances on Wushu, Tai chi chuan, and Chakra manipulation for healing, light shielding and impact resistance, and enhancing blades. + Psychic Energy Absorption (Needs link to prey) ~~ One of Drei's greatest bloodline abilities is the ability to feed as a Vampyre. The way Drei's bloodline feeds is through psychic connections to his prey. A connection depends on the mental complexity of the target. Animals take a second or two, nature, less than a second. His range, at minimum is about five yards, and further connection takes more concentration, but not energy. If he attempts to tap a human/meta's energy, there needs to be mental synchronization. This can be through a relationship where certain pre-determined tags are tapped, like loopholes in the firewall of a computer. If there is no resistance to Drei's presence, the user will feel no drain in energy that will noticeable. Even when fully draining a body, the energy utilized can be recovered with two hours worth of sleep, and a tylenol. The process is more refined than blood drinkers as it utilizes pure energy. Blood drinker's energy consumption, even when fully draining a body of blood, is about 10% of the possible energy from a target. Even a full hungered energon vampyre can take a maximum of 99% of pure energy from a target. The energon hunger will only drink up to ten percent past a fully energized being. Once the initial connection is set up, tapping it takes seconds, and continues latently. + Flitting: ~~ Flitting is not teleportation. Flitting is the concentration of mental and pure energy end forcing a bubble of energy around Drei to manipulate time. The energy needed is massive, but functions as if two lenses are aligned incorrectly. Drei uses time-space to bend around him, effectively "stealing" time. By doing thing, time in the bubble moves faster, and Drei moves proportionally as quick. He can also manipulate the bubbles around other objects, such as arrows and people if timed correctly, and invert the process. He can move the bubbles as well, but size, duration, and consistency are all proportional to his energy. Drei can cop out and make a two dimensional wall of TIME that can effectively reduce all kinetic energy to potential energy, or create a deja vu affect that can make people stop for a moment. + Skin regeneration. ~~ Drei can move pure energy onto his body and accelerate the process of healing. Otherwise, he simply regenerates faster than others by about 33% faster than humans/metas. His faster healing (more than 50%) does take away from his future age. The Void: 1.) Where did the Void come from? *The Void arose in Drei's life at the aforementioned event where Trissia Chandury died in the Ytrian dimension. *The Void initially was created after the first Void user died and was resurrected by his heir. The first user was an unnamed mage from the start of Ytrian time that tried raising the Bloodlust Vampyres into a state of pure energy. He spent his life meditating and manipulating pure energy. Through his studies, he theorized that immortality could be achieved by transposing key triggers through out one's genetic code, and keeping that code pure. During a meditation period where this mage managed to achieve complete disassociation from his body, he was killed by his son, and was forced to re-inhabit the blood that was sprayed into the air. As it was spread, it became a mist that floated into the veins of his son, sealing the DNA bond and triggers. From that point, his son had a singular voice in his head, his father, dictating his life, affectively taking it over. With meditation, he achieved control over his father, and furthered the research. He theorized that, since the being was still alive, should each user subject themselves to the meditation process, named thus "Talizhshion" (Tah-Lee-SZC-ian), they could suspend their life, abilities, knowledge, and prowess, sacrifice their full body, and enhance the next generation. Soon, the bloodline began to thin, and the art of Talizhshion was lost. *All Bloodlust Vampyre's have the capacity to trigger the Void, but the Void chooses who it will allow to tame it. 2.) What is the Void? *The Void is the manifestation of every single Bloodlust Vampyre that successfully performed Talizhshion. It re-writes the owners DNA and optimizes it with key genes from previous generations to breed and create perfect Bloodlust cells inside the user. *The Void is anti-dimensional matter, meaning it can exist in any dimension, including forms of Heaven and Hell. It grants the user the entire knowledge base of all previous generations through meditation. *The Void is simultaneously mass-less dark energy. It is pure energy dragged through inter-dimensional space. Thus it doesn't obey most laws of physics. 3.) How does it activate? *The Void activates through incomplete Talizhshion mediation, or periods of extreme stress. With Drei, it is constantly active. 4.) What does it look like? *The Void is a writhing black mist that is constantly pluming, contorting, and shifting. It often seems to have flashes of lightening or faces pressing against a veil. 5.) What does it smell like? *There is no smell. 6.) What does it taste like? *There is no taste. 7.) What does it feel like? *You know that feeling when you get creep'd out and feel the shivers. Yeah, it's like that. 8.) How does it work? *The Void breaks down cells and sacrifices that cell to allow the Void to exist for a second. It optimizes the mitochondria in the cell to explosively create all the ATP it could in one sec, and then bends that pure energy into the Void manifestation. Due to the destructive nature of the Void, non-energon beings can not sustain the required regeneration rate to effectively utilize the Void. *Drei can keep the Void active continually due to his increased regeneration rate, as well as his purified Energon consumption, so that he can feed off of the living energy of his friends, the planet, and any living being. He can also convert his body into energy to satiate the Void. *Drei also commited a mass slaughter using the Void, wiping out his enter dimension of life, including heavenly bodies, foliage, and fungi. This amount of energy absorption allows him to satiate the Void's hunger. Meditation has allowed him to perfect latent energy absorption and energy distribution between the multi-verse, himself, and the Void. 9.) What can it do? *Mass manipulation: Drei has the ability to contort the Void's mass, regardless of density. When latent, the Void is a light mist, and can feel like a cold wind filled with sand. When Drei is focused, he can use double the energy consumption to create weapons and armor. These are localized mass points and can't be measured. A full Void hit at this concentration would feel like glass flung from an atomic explosion, or localized into thrice massive weights (katana that weighs 25lbs can weight 75lbs on impact by focusing the mass in an impulse).Two times concentration is where he remains at during battle. At full focus, and unmoving, Drei can maximize the area of the Void for 25meters in all directions and be as hard as diamond at its extremities. *Space manipulation: *-->Because Drei is from another dimension, if he were to touch anything of this dimension, all of his mass would instantly turn into pure energy, and thus cause an explosion that would be equatable to several supernovae. For this, the Void is constantly active and acts as a film surrounding every atom of Drei's being, and thus protect him from exploding. *-->Drei can manipulate the Void to create a small pocket (This size of a moon) in between several infinite singularities. This is "His Realm." The empty space is where Ytria used to occupy in the multi-verse before it collapsed and caused a vacuum. The moon sized gap was what was left as an indentation on the multi-verse from his expansion of the Void to put himself into stasis and finally be pulled into Gaia. Drei can open this portal anywhere and access it fully. It has no central gravity, and only vague light. Drei puts all his valuables in here. They just float there. *Telekinetic/Empathetic Amplification: Drei can bring others into the Void, as long as he compensates for the extension of the field by providing the energy. Once the Void has entered another's aura, it can effectively hijack it and allow Drei's Energon abilities to be amplified a hundred fold. This gives him the ability to puppet people, manipulate memories, create illusions, and allow him nervous system control. To keep this puppetry active, though, it functions at four times latent concentration. *Form manipulation: Drei can use the Void to directly attach to his body, giving him excess armor, near limitless projectile use (after a certain range, they dissipate back into Void matter), and appendages, such as wings or spider legs. Weapons: ''Shurikens:'' ~ Physical Description: Simple six point design, as pictured below. Made from a diamond compound on the tips and sharpened under super-concentrated microwave lasers into razor points. The housing alloy for these shurikens are treated carbon fiber. ''Daggars:'' ~ Physical Description: They are simple, straight blades, with a three inch handle and 5 inch blade. The entire weapon is a solid, shaped and molded chunk of [http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullerene Fullerene] . ''Katanas:'' ~ Physical Description: -->Sheath and Positioning : The sheath of each of the blades is a simple, black fibrous material called "Spider Weave." "Spider Weave" functions simply; It is literally webbing that has came from the Vockeree Spiders of Ytria. Vockeree are eighteen-legged sentient beings who live deep underground. They create specifically requested designs and creations that are unique, and take a year for each request. The material has magic cast through out the Vockeree's body during the creation of each thread. On top of that, Drei has been reinforced by Ytrian magic the fabric to withstand any blow within reason, and still be flexible and breathable. Each sheath fits two blades, placed opposite ends from each other. Drei has two of these double-sided sheaths, both laid in an "X" fashion over his back. These house two meteorite based metal blades each, reinforced as most conventional Katanas. (He has 4 Katanas on his back, then, when in this "X" pattern.) He also has two hip mounted blades, one on each side. The hip mounted blades are different than the back blades. --> Back-mounted Blades: His back mounted blades are forged from diamond as the spine, and sharpened carbon alloy as the edge. They are forged as normal katanas, and have no Ytrian abilities. --> Two Hip Blades: The blades are made from Uquerizstra. It's a metal that is rare in his dimension and non-existant in any dimension else. The metal is actually a stone that is formed from Dragonfire. In Ytria, Dragonfire is not actual fire. It is a complex process, but the gist of it is that the cone of fire is magic that creates a localized time dilation field. Literally, in the time it took a normal human to pass through the cone of affect, their specific body part could have aged anywhere from a year, with fresh dragon spawn, to several millenia with older beings. The stone is aged under Dragonfire and left to pressurize past diamond crystallization. Naturally, Uquerizstra stone can amplify the energy manipulation of beings, giving even humans abilities resembling energy shielding and beam throwing. When tampered with waves of Dragonfire, the properties are mythical. Even Drei hasn't explored this blade fully. The sheath is spider weave, as is the hilt. The blade is an ultraviolet color, tampered with markings along it in Draconian. There is no collar or hand guard on any of his blades. Weapon Positions: - 10x Star shaped shuriken. These are in packs of two. *One pack is strapped to each ankle. *One pack each is strapped to the back of his gloves, hidden inside of a pocket. *A final pack is on his belt, on the small of his back. - Two ankle daggers. *Each is forged from steel/diamond alloy in the same form as katanas are made. *They were made upon his arrival to Rosso's - Two forearm daggers *These are mounted in the same fashion as his ankle daggers. *They are are also forged from steel/diamond alloy as katanas are. - Explosive tags. *These are slips of paper lined with pure potassium *They react with water to explode *These are hidden in all sleeves and in hip holsters Draconium Family History Powers =